Ojamajo Doremi Love Witch
by LDK1996
Summary: Está história fala de Doremi Harukaze uma rapariga de 16 anos, que descobre que nem tudo depende de magia.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Doremi Harukaze é uma adolescente de 16 anos, magra, com 1.60 m, cabelos vermelhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e tem uns brilhantes olhos rosa. O sonho dela era ser bruxa, para ter coragem de se declarar a Tetsuya Kotake. Ele era um rapaz alto de 1.80m, musculado e com olhos e cabelo azul.

Doremi conheceu Tetsuya aos 6 anos, eles andavam sempre às turras até um dia aos 11 anos em que Tetsuya lhe declarou o seu amor por ela.

Infelizmente, eles os dois foram para escolas diferentes. Doremi foi para a escola secundária de Missora, quanto á Tetsuya partiu para Kyoto, para uma famosa escola, para jovens futebolistas. O rapaz para esquecer Doremi decidiu concentrar-se só no futebol, onde nunca se apaixonou por ninguém.

Quanto a Doremi arranjou namorado aos 13 anos, mas terminou 1 ano depois, porque o rapaz teve que partir para Tóquio.

Doremi jurou a si mesma nunca mais se apaixonar por ninguém, mal sabia ela o que ia acontecer daqui a uns anos. Tetsuya 2 anos depois regressou a Missora. Doremi apaixonou-se perdidamente por Tetsuya, mas o rapaz nunca lhe ligou, desde que chegou a Missora.

Esta é a minha 1º fanfiction do meu casal favorito Doremi&Tetsuya

Espero que gostem


	2. Doremi tornase aprendiz de bruxa

Doremi torna-se aprendiz de bruxa

No mundo das bruxas:

- Alteza é verdade que quer transformar uma estudante humana de secundária em bruxa?- pergunta MajoRin á rainha das bruxas, uma mulher alta, loira de cabelos compridos, com o rosto tapado.

A rainha que estava a admirar o seu reino, vira-se para a criada e acena arfivativamente, acrescentando:

- Para isso vou precisar, da bruxa que trabalha no mundo dos humanos, Majorica. - acrescentou mostrando a imagem de Majorica na sua bola de cristal.

No mundo dos humanos, Misora:

- Abra cadabra, que eu consiga declarar os meus sentimentos ao Tetsuya!- susurra Doremi enquanto apertava nas mãos a sua carta.

Ela estava á entrada da escola, sentada num banco, á espera que tetsuya entra-se para lhe entregar a carta. Dez minutos de rezas depois aparece Tetsuya com os seus colegas de futebol. Um deles de cabelo vermelho escuro, olhos castanhos, 1.68 e com o estilo de cabelo parecido com o de Tetsuya olhava para Doremi preocupado. O nome dele era Atsuko Watanabe e era o melhor amigo de Doremi.

- Estás bem? Pareces pálida!- diz-lhe ele preocupado aproximando-se dela.

- Não te preocupes eu estou bem.- disse ela com um sorriso falso, enquanto escondia a carta atrás das costas.

Atsuko fica a olhar para ela pensativo, e como já a conhecia á 3 anos, viu que ela não estava bem. Atsuko aproximou-se da equipa e disse que queria ficar com Doremi, pois não parecia estar muito bem. Depois voltou para Doremi. Tetsuya antes de ir-se embora deu uma olhada a Doremi. Ela ao ver que Tetsuya já se tinha ido embora, atira-se para os braços de Atsuko enquanto chorava sem parar.

- Vá Dózinha, não chores querias-te declarar ao Tetsuya não era? - Doremi acenou enquanto solusava e tentava acalmar-se, mas em vão.

Uma hora depois na aula de Japonês, a turma de Doremi o 10 A, estavam a ler um conto tradicional japonês. O professor um homem alto, loiro com algumas branca, estava a mandar ler os alunos por ordemalfabética, estava a chegar á vez de Doremi. Sofia começa a picar o mbro dela com o lapiz, para que ela fica-se mais atenta. Como vê que não estava a conseguir, Sofia dá-le um beliscão no braço.

- FOGO, QUE QUERES CHATA? - grita ela esquecendo-se que estava nas aulas. Os colegas começam todos a rir-se.

- Dó Ré Mi és mesmo uma distraida!

Fa Sol Lá uma dispaçarada!

Si Dó não há nenhuma assim tão distraida!

- Sra. Harukaze rua! Sr. Watanabé ou se cala ou vai dar um passeio com a Harukaze!- grita o professor.

Doremi manda um olhar recentido a Atsuko e vai para a rua. Ela decidiu sair da escola para espairecer. Estava a uns 650 metros da escola, quando repara que se perdeu numa estranha rua, lá só havia uma especie de negócio de nome "Maho-Do" com um ar muito antigo.

- Que loja esquisita o que venderá?Vou descobrir!- disse Doremi indo em direção á porta.

Ela entrou. Lá dentro, a loja tambem não tinha bom aspeto. Doremi só podia andar graças á luz do seu telémovel., pois não havia luzes nenhumas e as janelas tinham tanto pó que não iluminava nada.

- Bem vinda Doremi Harukaze!diz uma voz.

Doremi move a luz do telámovel em direçaão á voz. Era uma mulher toda vestida de negro só se conseguia ver os olhos, que eram vermelhos como sangue e o gato branco que tinha ao colo.

- C.. Co... Como sabe o meu nome?- pergunta Doremi assustada.

A mulher levantou-se e olhou Doremi de frente. Ao ver os olhos dela Doremi recua assustada e grita:

- ÉS UMA BRUXA!

A mulher transforma-se numa criatura verde esquisita e o gato branco numa fada loira.

- SUA ADOLESCENTEZECA DE MEIA TIGELA! OLHA O QUE FIZEZ-TE!- grita a especie de sapo furiosa.

Doremi ajoelha-se a chorar enquanto dizia:

- Por favor! Suplico-lhe por tudo, deixe-me ir! O faço tudo o que você quiser!

- Dá-me um objeto que estimes muito.- pediu a mulher com um sorriso misterioso.

Doremi põe a mala no chão e tira uma foto de Tetsuya. Majorica toca na foto e a foto transforma-se num medalhão mágico em forma de coração., com um botão rosa no meio e outros de outras cores á sua volta.

- para que serve isto?- pergunta a garota confusa.

- Carrega no botão do meio e transforma-te.- responde-lhe Majorica e Lala ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos de Doremi brilham de alegria, ela fez tudo o que as outras lhe mandaram. No final ela viu-se num trage rosa claroque lhe chegava aos joelhos, botas rosa escuras e claras , da cor do medalhão. Ela começou a dar pulos de alegria.

- Finalente o meu sonho realizou-se! Finalmente posso declarar-me ao Tetsu e a minha vergonha desaparece!

-NEM TE ATREVAZ A FAZER ISSO SUA ESTUPIDA!- grita ela em cima da cabeça de Doremi, que faz ver tudo a andar á roda- Isso é magia proibida. Não podes curar nem mudar o sentimento das pessoas.

- Ok! Ok! Mas pelo menos diz-me como faço para fazer magia e voar na minha vassoura mágica.

Majorica explica-lhe apenas como fazer aparecer a vassoura mágica e o cracordeon, porque quando ia explicar as palavras mágicas repara que Doremi, não estava lá.

- Ai! Que aprendeiz que eu arrenjei! Lala segue-a para que não lhe aconteça nada, se não a rainha nem sei o que me faz!

Entretanto Doremi dava uma volta pela cidade admirando a paisagem vista de cima, a certa altura vê Tetsuya sozinho a ouvir musica e direito e a uns 2 km viu um carro em que o homem parecia super bebado. Rapidamente ela faz aparecer o seu cacordeon.

- QUE PARE O TEMPO JÁ!- grita a rapariga assustada. Nada acontece, Doremi chora desesperada, quando de repente aparece Lala.

- As tuas palavras magicas são Piririka Pirilala Pequelato Pequelato!

Doremi ia para fazer o feitiço, mas quando vê o carro tão perto do rapaz de quem gostava atira-se a ele (o fato desaparece quando ela o salva) e acaba por desmaiar.

Quando acorda Doremi vê-se num lugar branco, tinha cheiro a limpo, era o hospital, ao seu lado estava o Tetsuya que ao ver-la acordar se levantou logo.

- Onde estou?- perguntou ela fracamente.

Tetsuya olha-a serio, mas depois deixa escapar um sorriso e disse:

- Estás num hospital, não te preocupes, vais ficar bem. Tens alta ainda hoje. Muito obrigado por me salvares Tonta-Remi.

Tetsuya dá-lhe um beijo na testa enquanto Doremi o olha corada.

Entretanto no mundo das bruxas, a rainha vê tudo por uma bola mágica e diz:

- Esta Doremi é mesmo a pessoa indicada para ser a futura rainha das bruxas.


End file.
